


My own Victorian Tale

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: alice_angel_ficDid any of you read Ice Angel on the old AFI Slash site?  Her stories were so detailed and interesting.  She moved over here as alice_angel_fic  But then dropped off the grid.   She said she was writing a book.  I often wonder if she still writes....I was rereading her Victorian Tale and, as it helps me get to sleep, I was adding to her story a bit.  I now have a full stand alone chapter using her characters and her setting.  If you are at all interested in reading, either her original Fic or my addition, PLEASE email me and i will send.   Reach me at rainieday77@ahoo.comThis is Ice Angel’s story A Victorian Tale, set in the late 1880s.  I was rereading it and kept adding things in my head.  This is my “chapter” to fit inside the original story.      ...and they lived Happily Ever After. <3I have moved the locations closer for the sake of my story.  Wilton and Primrose Streets are nearly 4 miles apart.   I needed them closer so they could be easily traversed in a shorter time.   I miss Alice’s work.   I hope she is well and knows we still love her stories.Thanks... Lorraaka PaperWings
Relationships: Davey Havok/Jade Puget
Comments: 4





	My own Victorian Tale

**Author's Note:**

> OK. I have finished my Chapter for my own. It kept growing LOL If you are interested in reading, please let me know. I have her original full story also.
> 
> This is Ice Angel’s story A Victorian Tale, set in the late 1880s. I was rereading it and kept adding things in my head. This is my “chapter” to fit inside the original story. ...and they lived Happily Ever After. <3
> 
> I have moved the locations closer for the sake of my story. Wilton and Primrose Streets are nearly 4 miles apart. I needed them closer so they could be easily traversed in a shorter time. I miss Alice’s work. I hope she is well and knows we still love her stories.

see above... alice_angel_fic

Did any of you read Ice Angel on the old AFI Slash site? Her stories were so detailed and interesting. She moved over here as alice_angel_fic But then dropped off the grid. She said she was writing a book. I often wonder if she still writes.... I was rereading her Victorian Tale and, as it helps me get to sleep, I was adding to her story a bit. I now have a full stand alone chapter using her characters and her setting.

If you are at all interested in reading, either her original Fic or my addition, PLEASE email me and i will send. Reach me at **rainieday77@ahoo.com** Thanks... Lorra aka PaperWings


End file.
